


Return Alive

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AHS: Coven - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Magic, Resurrection, Rituals, Witchcraft, Witches, alternate universe- AHS, american horror story - Freeform, witch Atem, witch yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "My coven was killed by witch hunters, my Supreme died without passing on her gifts to another, you specialized in resurrection, right? I need you to help me bring them back,"For a moment, Atem glanced around, slowly raising his hand and flexing his fingers, watching them in fascination for a few moments before finally raising his attention to Yugi".... It .. seems to me that you have no trouble with resurrection yourself,"Day 19 of Y-G-October 2018





	Return Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day 19 of this challenge http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving "Ritual"
> 
> I thought alot about if I really wanted to do _another_ resurrection story for "ritual", especially because I have another one in mind too, but ultimately decided when rewatching Florence + The Machine's "Big God" video (the inspiration for this, though Yugi is listening to "Wich Witch" in the fic) that an AHS: Coven AU would be a good way to be both more witchy and still do resurrection, I _love_ Coven, it's my favorite season, and with season eight currently airing, my love is renewed, Misty is my favorite AHS charector of all time and she obviously inspired Yugi a bit
> 
> I decided to tweak the mythology a little so that not all male witches are satanic, and to be honestly, there's actually no proof that they are, the coven in Apocalypse _is_ only one, after all, it doesn't account for all male witches, I don't think, but I'm keeping the fact that males can't become Supreme/can't complete the Seven Wonders, Yugi and Atem are exceptionally talented but they still can't cross that particular bridge

It was his first time here

His first time in New Orleans, the heart of magic

It was just such a shame he couldn't fully enjoy it, he was here for business after all, not pleasure, but even still... he could feel the magic in the air, any self-respecting witch could, and it was nothing short of _intoxicating_

He could feel the energy of every witch pouring through the streets, like a second pulse, throbbing through each and every vein

His heels click against the cobblestone, and he can feel some sort of.... _ecstasy_ beneath his skin

The magic is addictive, it's in the air, it's nearly erotic, but he has no time to enjoy it now

He has no time to enjoy the looks of the people on the street as he passes by, dressed all in black, with his shawl and his skirt bellowing around him with every step, with his wide-brimmed hat and his wide-rimmed sunglasses, and the suit-case he was dragging along behind him

He actually needed his privacy, now is not the time for attention, so with some sensation mixed between releif and reluctance, he lays a simple cloaking spell over himself and continues his walk

Now no one can see him, and making his way to the designated area is going to be much easier

Ideally, the swamp really isn't his favorite place to do this, but the energy and seclusion and resources all make it the best option for what he had to do, and where he had to do it

He didn't have to spend too much time getting there, luckily, he knew alot of back ways and short-cuts thanks to some help from the local coven, he just hoped that he could find his way out again once he had finished his mission...

After finding the perfect spot and setting his suit case down- having started carrying it once he went from the clean streets to the deep, murky swamp- he began unpacking what he needed

It wasn't much, but it was enough to take a little time

Candles, a portable CD player, an extra tongue, some clothes, and ofcourse, the bones

The mummy had been so beautifully preserved when he first found it, he felt pretty bad about having to break it down into peices in order to fit it into a suitcase, but he just couldn't carry a coffin-sized peice of luggage around with him, much less a sarcophagus

Clearing his throat, he laid the peices of the corpse out in the mud, burried them a little, just enough to get them submerged, along with the tongue, lit the candles with a flick of his wrist, and then, with a flick of the other wrist, he started the music

_And it's my whole heart_  
Weighed and measured inside  
And it's an old scar  
Trying to bleach it out 

And then, he began to chant

_"Reditus vivus... reditus vivus.... reditus vivus... reditus vivus! Reditus vivus! Reditus vivus! Reditus vivus! Reditus vivus! REDITUS VIVUS! REDITUS VIVUS! REDITUS-!"_

There was movement under the ground, something beginning to emerge from beneath

Fingers.... then a hand... an entire arm, and then....

Yes.... yes!!

It was working... it was working....

"Reditus vivus... reditus vivus... reditus vivus...."

There was a gasp as the man finally rose from the ground, his fingers clutching at the wet earth as he dragged his body forward, fully out of the mud and filth, collapsing on the ground, heaving breath after breath, and wrapping his arms around his shivering, naked form

Immediately, Yugi grabbed a large jacket from the clothes piled up on the suitcase and draped it around the stranger's shoulders, hoping it would aid him with atleast a little warmth

Slowly, shakily, the former mummy lifted his head, and Yugi felt his heart skip a beat

He's _beautifull_

Beneath the cakes of mud and dirt, there's a beautifull man, with golden tan skin, soft, gentle features, and the most stunning garnet red eyes that Yugi had ever seen

He had no idea if those were natural or caused by the spell but....

"W-Where....?" he finally managed, his voice quiet but deep, and achingly confused

"Don't worry," Yugi soothed softly, bending down and gently cupping the stranger's face, forcing him to meet his eyes

"I know this must be alot, but I promise, you're ok, you're going to be ok,"

"I-I don't..... where.... am I...? W-What language.....?"

"You're speaking Japanese, I gave you a new tongue- just symbolically though! I mean... well, ok... not symbolically, but you still have your original tongue, the other was just for the spell, so that you could speak and understand Japanese? Coptic is sort of a dead language now and-"

"Who are you?"

...

Right

He forced a smile, gentle, easing, and smoothed a few flecks of dirt from the stranger's cheek

"Yugi Muto, you're Atem, aren't you? _Pharaoh_ Atem, the most powerfull male witch of all time?"

"I... am Pharaoh Atem, yes... please explain.... what's going on? I... I was in-"

"Heaven, I know, or .. Aaru, I guess... I'm so sorry for disturbing your eternal peace, but I need your help,"

"My help... with what?"

Yugi exhaled, for the first time since beginning the spell starting to feel a bit of calm

"My coven was killed by witch hunters, my Supreme died without passing on her gifts to another, you specialized in resurrection, right? I need you to help me bring them back,"

For a moment, Atem glanced around, slowly raising his hand and flexing his fingers, watching them in fascination for a few moments before finally raising his attention to Yugi

".... It .. seems to me that you have no trouble with resurrection yourself,"

"For one person? Sure, but over a dozen people were killed, I can't bring them all back by myself, I need your help, I'm sorry for dragging you out of the afterlife for this but... I really need you,"

The pharaoh only nodded slowly, tightening his grip a little around the jacket he had draped over him and prompting Yugi to give him a shy smile

"Right, um, stand up for me? Let me clean you up,"

He nodded again, slowly, shakily climbing to his feet, and watching as Yugi muttered a spell beneath his breath and began slowly cleaning the mud and dirt off of him

"Why.... did you not ask a ... female witch?"

"Well... actually, I died recently, the local Supreme managed to bring me back, that was already so much... and she has her hands full teaching a very, _very_ large coven, I wouldn't feel right asking her- or one of her coven members- for help after this, and besides, there's only one other witch who can resurrect people like you and I can, her name is Misty, she's only somewhat recently recovered from death herself, I wouldn't want to tax her,"

Atem nodded slowly, still quiet as Yugi started to dry him off- a little bit of wind could do alot for a person who was air-drying

"How ... did you die?"

"O-Oh um.... it's actually a little embarrassing... someone suggested I attempt the Seven Wonders, and like an idiot I listened to him, without official supervision at that, it turns out I can only do six of them,"

"Six is still good, especially for a male.... wich killed you?"

"Ah, Descensum,"

Atem began to grin slowly, watching as Yugi grabbed some clothes from on top of the suit case

"The only one I could not perform... how were you revived from that?"

"Let's just call the current Supreme of this branch 'special', she managed it, but it was extremely difficult for her, and exhausting... I would rather not do that to her if I don't have to,"

Atem nodded slowly, watching still as Yugi began helping him with the pile of blue fabric he had just picked up- "Pants", his mind supplied

Huh, that must be a result of the tongue...

"So.. do you think you can help me?" the young witch asked quietly

Atem's face softened, mercy and sympathy in his gaze as he slowly nodded his agreement

"I believe so, you need my help raising your coven from the dead? You have it,"

Yugi breathed a sigh of releif, his face lit up in happiness and releif as he stared up at his new freind

"Thank you so much, I'll do anything I can to hel-"

Atem didn't allow him to finish that thought though, he quickly pulled Yugi forward by the shirt collar- cape collar?- and stole a kiss, short, but somewhat aggressive, a little bruising, from the other witch

"U-Umm...."

"Payment, I am helping you Yugi, but not for free, we will discuss the details later,"

Yugi blinked, slowly, before beginning to nod, his face a light pink as he cleared his throat

"A-Alright then," he mumbled quietly, turning his attention back to the "pants" once again and beginning to help Atem into them

Just as he was pulling them up over the pharaoh's hips, however, there was something of a _disturbance_

"Are you done yet?"

Upon turning around, the two of them took in the sight of another witch

He was tall- easily standing twice Yugi's height- with short brown hair, pale skin, and tense features, high heels and a cape similar to Yugi's, but with bell pants and a deep v-neck blouse rather than the long wispy skirt and peasant blouse Yugi was wearing

He looked bored, even with his sunglasses and hat obscuring half of his face, it was almost a talent really

"Seth...?" Atem breathed quietly, gaining Yugi's attention

"Ah, no, that's Seto, he ... well, he's not really officially part of my coven but he's helping in return for .. a different type of payment,"

Atem's lips pursed, his face tense as he stared at the figure across from them

"No I... I'm certain, that's my cousin Seth, just... paler,"

"I can promise you that I'm not," Seto replied easily, clearly unamused as he started walking towards them

"Yugi, if you're done, please collect your new pet and let's go? We have a plane to catch,"

"We'll be right there Seto," Yugi promised quickly, grabbing the shirt he had laying on the suitcase and gently helping Atem with it as the other witch turned to start walking away again

"Yugi... that is my cousin, I'm sure of it..."

"Couldn't he just be a descendant of your cousin?" Yugi reasoned gently

Atem pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly

"No... no I don't think so, something strange is going on here, something more than your dead coven..."

Yugi paused, his hands resting on the hem on Atem's shirt as he stared up at the pharaoh

"Then it's a good thing I have you to help me figure out what it is, isn't it?"

Atem nodded slowly, clearly uneasy, as he began sliding his jacket on, watching as Yugi began packing up everything else, setting the CD player down to open the suitcase

"What... is that sound, by the way?" he asked, staring at the little purple box

Yugi's lips twitched into a smirk, shrugging simply

"Misty has Stevie, I have Florence,"

The pharaoh had no idea what that meant, but he presumed he'd figure it out later

For now he was somewhat content to simply look around, watching his new partner begin packing up the "Florence", and shuddering at the sound of cawing above

He glanced up, shivering a little, as he watched a murder of crows begin to circle over head

Something wasn't right... something was very, very wrong...

Yugi snapped his fingers, and suddenly the candles all blew out, then raised them all to go back into the suitcase

"Atem? Is something wrong?"

The pharaoh nodded slowly, his attention turning back to the other witch as he reached out and gently took is hand

"Everything is wrong, nothing is right here.... I just cannot place why...."

Yugi squeezed his hand reassuringly, bringing it up to his lips and kissing his fingers sweetly as he picked up his suitcase in his other hand

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, we're together now, partners, everything will be ok,"

"Yes..." Atem agreed quietly, following beside his new partner as Yugi began leading him through the swamp

"I hope you're right... my partner..."


End file.
